召唤师
The Summoner is the persistent element in the game, and it is used to track statistics and scoreeach player. Description A player in League of Legends takes on the role of a '''summoner', a gifted spell caster who has the power to bring forth a champion to fight as their avatar in Valoran's Fields of Justice. With all major political decisions on Valoran now decided by the outcome of the contests that take place in the battle arenas, a summoner is the key force of change on the continent. As the summoner controls the champion in combat, the summoner also influences the outcome of the match through the use of summoner spells, runes, and masteries. Once a match is over, the summoner gains experience and influence points. Experience points allow the summoner to gain increased powers by unlocking additional spells and rune slots, while influence points allow the summoner to gain access to new champions and new runes for use in future fights.Summoner Information at LeagueofLegends.com The Code The Summoner's Code is a list of rules and guidelines that Riot Games provides to the players to abide to when participating in competitive play. If a summoner disobeys this code they might find themselves suspended for an amount of time. Repeated and/or severe infractions will incur harsher penalties. Any player can report a summoner that has disobeyed the code in a match; if this summoner gets reported a sufficient number of times, his actions will be reviewed by other players in the Tribunal. Customization The summoner will represent a player and track its stats as games are played. As you progress in the game, the summoner will accumulate Influence Points allowing access to more champions and runes. Champions aesthetics can also be customized, but those are only purchasable with Riot Points. Summoner spells Summoners are allowed the use of any two of the summoner spells during any battle in the Fields of Justice, many are available from the start while others are unlocked through gaining levels. These spells significantly impact gameplay, and have a high cooldown while costing no mana. All spells can be improved by masteries. Runes Before a battle arena match begins, a summoner can make use of Runes to enhance their champion's abilities. Runes can '''only' be purchased with Influence Points at the Riot Store. Runes may not be bought with Riot Points, this is to help prevent people from buying power. Masteries Masteries are perks that affect gameplay, they are commonly referred to in other games as "skill-trees". All of the masteries are passive effects altho 未全额请问未全额未全额请问请问万绮雯未全额未全额武器俄武器俄盛大的撒nlocking criteria. The summoner can put one po 俄武器俄武器sbetween battles. Since May 23, 2011, summoners are allowed to have multiple saved mastery pages. Summoner icon A summoner icon is a picture that represents a summoner in a chat room and on his or her friend list. Currently, players may only choose from a limited set of icons, but the selection will probably be expanded in the future. Riot store * Boosts can be bought to gain experience and influence points faster, the boosts are also rewards for the Refer A Friend program. * Since May 2011, players can change their Summoner's name by spending Riot Points, currently set to the price of 1300 . References cs:Summoner de:Beschwörer en:Summoner es:Invocador fr:Invocateur pl:Przywoływacz pt-br:Invocador ru:Summoner